


На крыше

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: Мальчики воспользовались солнечным деньком.





	На крыше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up On The Roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707101) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



Сообщение пришло в тот самый момент, когда Сэм задался мыслью, куда же унесло его брата.  
«Эй, Сэмми! Хватай пиво и присоединяйся!»  
Сэм недоумённо приподнял брови.  
«А ты где?»  
«На крыше», - последовал загадочный ответ.  
Предположив, что брат-меломан не просто так процитировал текст песни The Drifters, Сэм стал действовать по инструкции: взял две бутылки пива и направился к Дину.

Он вспомнил, как они обнаружили крышу Бункера вскоре после того, как нашли сам Бункер.  
Это была пыльная бетонная площадка, окаймлённая невысоким кирпичным барьером. Попасть туда можно было через люк; к нему вела металлическая лесенка, вертикально вмонтированная в стену тесного подсобного помещения. Снаружи для спуска на землю служили ступени из тонких трубок. Такой вот вариант аварийного выхода из бункера.

С той поры, как они впервые выбрались на крышу, Дина не покидали самые разнообразные идеи по её обустройству – от посадки растений до установки стола для пикника, но до реализации руки пока не доходили.  
Сэму стало любопытно, что придумал брат на этот раз. Вскарабкавшись по узкой лестнице, он приподнял люк и выглянул из отверстия, как суслик из норы. Яркий солнечный свет ударил в глаза, заставил проморгаться.  
— Дин, ты…  
Слова застряли у него в горле.

Пред ним предстало возмутительное зрелище – даже с учётом их специфической работы, что уже само по себе было уникальным.  
Дин растянулся на шезлонге в полный рост. На его ослепительном теле были еле заметны крошечные, самые облегающие плавки из всех, какие Сэм имел несчастье видеть когда-либо.  
Сэм вылез из люка и не удержался от возгласа:  
— Дин… Какого чёрта?!  
Стащив тёмные очки на кончик носа, Дин посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Привет, Сэмми! - Он просиял широкой улыбкой, указывая на сложенный неподалёку шезлонг. – Кидай свои кости на лежак.  
Сэм невольно фыркнул.  
— Что ты вытворяешь?  
Дин воздел весёлые глаза к безоблачному небу, картинно наморщил лоб в глубоком раздумье.  
— На тромбоне играю, не видишь, что ли, Эйнштейн? – И подмигнул брату. - Сэм, не тормози, воспользуйся случаем. Давай, подзарядись витаминами и ещё какой-нибудь хренью от солнышка.  
Тщетно пытаясь примирить себя с картиной, навек запечатлённой на сетчатке, Сэм по воздуху обвёл рукой контуры Динова тела, непозволительно обнажённого, на его взгляд.  
— Слушай… эти… эти… - он, наконец, подобрал слово, - чёртовы труселя… Неужели нельзя было найти шорты поприличнее?  
Совершенно не заботясь о чувствах младшего, Дин потянулся, сел и, зевнув, почесал в затылке.  
— Во-первых, я не ношу шорты, если это для тебя новость, - Дин говорил с ласковой язвительностью. – Во-вторых, кроме нас двоих здесь никого нет; чтобы подглядывать, маньяк должен сигать на притащенном батуте. И в-третьих, я купил эти чёртовы труселя в сэкондхенде на распродаже – двое по цене одних. – Он сделал коварную паузу. – Не думай, что я забыл о тебе, пупсик.  
Кровь прихлынула к лицу Сэма.  
— Прости… - Дин приподнял бровь и, ухмыльнувшись, сделал глоток из бутылки, - прости, если… хм-м… моя корзина для пикника заставила маленького братишку чувствовать себя идиотом.  
— Сам идиот! – рявкнул Сэм. – Меня тошнит от твоего вида!  
Ироническая усмешка превратилась в сияющую улыбку. Дин явно был доволен произведённым впечатлением.  
— Не засти, мелкий.  
Сэм вздохнул. Как ни грустно, Дин был прав.  
Первые дни июня выдались на удивление спокойными; следовало воспользоваться случаем и немного расслабиться. А для этого ничего не было лучше уединения, тишины, массы свежего воздуха и щедрых потоков солнечного света.  
Правда, Сэм не был уверен, что близость практически голого Дина, покрытого бисеринками пота, вписывается в эту формулу, но ведь всегда можно зажмурить глаза.  
— Будь по-твоему.   
Он направился к шезлонгу, который Дин не озаботился разложить.  
— Так и знал, что ты не устоишь.  
— Я не сниму джинсы, - решительно сказал Сэм, хлебнув из припасённой бутылки. – Я просто счастлив, что у меня белые ноги.  
— Ну и хрен с тобой, - проворчал Дин. Он опять улёгся, надвинул очки и закинул руки за голову.

Прошло около получаса дружелюбного молчания, пока Сэм снова подал голос:  
— Тебе стоит прикрыться.  
Брат неторопливо повернул к нему голову. Сэм не видел глаз за тёмными стёклами, но знал, что тот смотрит на него.  
— Хватит ныть о моих плавках. Легше ко всему относись, легше.  
— Да я не о труселях. Физия твоя, грудь… У тебя кожа чувствительная, ты уже краснеешь.  
— У безбашенных охотников нет ничего чувствительного, - хмыкнул Дин.  
— Твои веснушки, - сказал Сэм. – Нравится или нет, это значит, что у тебя нежная кожа, мистер Крутой. – Он кивнул на бутылочку лосьона от загара, стоявшую рядом с Диновым лежаком. – Знаешь ведь. Чего придуриваешься?   
Дин пренебрежительно фыркнул, но через минуту сел и стал поспешно натираться густой жидкостью. Потом протянул флакон Сэму:  
— Держи, мистер Заботливая Бабуля. Сгореть можно и без веснушек.

* * *

Сэм проснулся от упавшей на лоб холодной капли. Через несколько секунд на плечо капнула ещё одна.  
Он с трудом приоткрыл заспанные глаза и увидел нависшие серые тучи. Отдельные капли превратились в сильный дождь.  
Сэм вскочил на ноги и, бросившись к люку, стал судорожно дёргать за ручку, не отдавая отчёта, что крышка автоматически заперта изнутри.  
Позади красочно матерился Дин, при попытке встать свалившийся в лужу вместе с лежаком.  
До Сэма, наконец, дошло, что стальной засов ему не по силам. Застонав от разочарования, он ударил кулаком по ребристой крышке. И тут же невольно пригнулся, оглушённый раскатом грома.  
— В следующий раз надо что-то подставить, - орал Дин сквозь бешеный шум ливня, - чтоб не захлопывалась.  
Сэм свирепо глянул на дрожащего от холода брата. Хрен тебе, а не следующий раз!  
— Вот блин! – Винчестеры подскочили, когда яростная вспышка молнии прорезала тучи прямо над ними.  
— Придётся спускаться снаружи, - Дин подкрепил еле слышные за грохотом бури слова указующим жестом.   
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть ключ от входной двери, - попросил Сэм умоляющим тоном маленького Сэмми. Он еле сдерживал стучащие зубы и неистово надеялся на предусмотрительность старшего.  
К счастью, Дин кивнул.  
— Ага, взял. На всякий случай.  
Мокрые, замерзающие братья стояли под сильным дождём, который безжалостно стегал их струями.  
Сэм вперился в Диновы плавки; намокнув, те, казалось, стали более тесными и прозрачными.  
Дин, словно извиняясь, пожал плечами.  
— Ну, куда ещё я мог его положить?

— Господи ты боже мой… - стенал Сэм, когда они оба перелезли через край крыши и начали спускаться по холодным скользким прутьям. – Дверь будешь сам открывать. А потом я заберу ключ и прокипячу.


End file.
